Koishite Shinigami
by MitsukuniHoneyHaninozuka
Summary: Kugimiya Rin is a normal junior student and also a member of NEA society, which specifies evil elements and prevents them from coming to the city. But an unfortunate incident happens during one of her sleepless nights. Her life changed and became more complicated, but the advantage is that she became more independent and added more hopes and dreams for living...


The next day at their class…

"ohayo…!" greeted Rein as she entered their room

"ohayo..!" smiled Yuya

"yo…!winked Daiki

"the walking disaster is here again…" sighed Kei then he looks at the window

"stop being rude this early in the morning Kei-kun…! if you have nothing good to say, might as well shut your mouth…!" exclaimed Daiki as he bangs Kei's desk

"don't shout Dai-kun, your saliva were spitting all over me…" sneered Kei as he wipes his face with his white handkerchief

"Rein-chan, what happened to your face…? Why do you have bandage on your cheek…?" asked Yuya worriedly as he examined Rein's cheek

"_oh this…?well, I got this when I fought with those bastard punks yesterday…! Hah..! as if I could tell this to them…"_ thought Rein, "well, erm…I cut my cheek at the nail which is sticking out yesterday…I didn't notice the nail so it cut my cheek…" alibi Rein as she holds the bandage on her cheek

"you've been injured by a nail…what if that nail got tetanus and it spread all over your body…?did you washed your wound before applying medicine on it…?" asked Yuya worriedly

"hai…goshinpai naku Yuya-kun…I washed my cut first before applying medicine on it…besides, it's just a shallow wound…so no need to worry…" smiled Rein

"as expected from a clumsy, troublemaker and walking disaster like you…you're so stupid to cut yourself from a sticking nail…don't you have eyes…?hah…!you really are the worst…" sneered Kei while crossing his arms onto his chest

"didn't she told us that she didn't noticed the nail so that's why she accidentally cut herself…?! Stop telling harsh things at her Kei-kun…! she's being nice to you but what are you doing to her…?you're treating her bad…!" exclaimed Daiki as he tiptoed to be the same level as Kei's height while acting cool

"what are you saying she's being nice…?!whenever she's around, she always causes me too much trouble…! I can't bear to be with her even for just a second…!" exclaimed Kei while pointing at Rein

"Kei-kun, stop that already…you're hurting Rein-chan's feelings…" said Yuya as he stops Kei

"daijoubu Yuya-kun…what Kei-kun was telling were all true…so don't be mad at him…he's just being frank…" said Rein with a weak smile on her face

"you're soooooooooo kind Rein-chan…! Even though this guy over here were telling you such harsh words, you're still being kind to him…" said Daiki as he hugs Rein

"see…even she admits her own flosses so you don't have to be mad at me…! and Dai-kun, stop that…you look like a pervert harassing a girl…" sneered Kei as he took his seat

"hmmmmp…if I know, you're just jealous because you can't hug this kawaii Rein-chan unlike me…" pouted Daiki as he sticks his tongue out and tease Kei, still hugging Rein

After their class…

"ne Dai-kun, Yuya-kun…" said Rein as she went near Daiki and Yuya

"nande…?" asked Daiki and Yuya as the two of them turned to face Rein

"since I transferred here, the two of you were so kind to me and I wanted to thank you for that so let me treat you at the ramen house today as a thank you for all the good things that you've done for me…" smiled Rein

"Rein-chan, you don't have to do that…we're your friends and that's what friends do to each other right…?" said Yuya

"yeah, I know about that…demo I still want to return the favor so please accept my invitation…" insisted Rein

"ok…as you said…you're in great timing…I'm starving now and I also wanted to eat ramen…" laughed Daiki as he rubs his stomach

"I also wanted to invite Kei-kun, demo I don't know how to approach him…" said Rein as she looked down her feet

"you're gonna invite that guy…? But why…? All he do is to tell you harsh things…! He's not even kind to you…" said Daiki in disbelief

"I wanted to apologize to him because I'm such a troublesome to him and I think this is the right time to do that…." explained Rein

"you're so kind Rein-chan…daijoubu, we'll make that guy come with us at the ramen house later…" smirked Daiki then he and Yuya looked at each other as if they're planning something evil

"just wait here ok…?" said Yuya then the two of them leave

"nande…?" asked Kei as he noticed Yuya and Daiki beside him

"we need you to come with us…" said Daiki as they both grab Kei's arms

"Rein-chan please carry his bag for him…" smiled Yuya as he give Kei's bag to Rein then they both pulled Kei up and dragged him out of the room

"hey yamete..! what are the two of you doing…?! Let me go…! my uniform might get crumpled…hey…! And my bag…! Don't give my bag to that troublemaker…! She might mess up with my things…!" exclaimed Kei as he tries to release himself

"be quiet and just go with us Kei-kun…we'll be there any minute now…" said Daiki as they were now walking their way to the ramen house

"now who's idea is this…?was it that troublemaker's idea…?! And where are we going…? Don't drag me carelessly or I might tripped myself…!" protested Kei while still trying to release himself from Yuya and Daiki's grip

"man…! Stop complaining Kei-kun and just go with us…" hissed Daiki

"Kei-kun is kawaii when protesting like that…" laughed Rein who were following them from behind and looking at Kei

"hey…! How dare you laugh at me…?! quit laughing you troublemaker…!" glared Kei as he turns back to face Rein

"ok,ok…I will…" said Rein as she tries to stop her laughter

"ok, here we are…" said Yuya as they stopped in front of a ramen house

"ramen house…?" said Kei with confusion on his face

"yup…we're here at the ramen house because I'll treat you for a ramen as a peace offering since I always causes you too much trouble…"said Rein as they were now taking their seat

"we dragged you all the way here because we know that when we tell you where we are going, you will surely decline it so we chose to not tell you where we are going…" said Daiki

"of course I'll decline it…! Just look at this place…! It's so small, it's too narrow and look, there's dust everywhere…! I wonder why all these people choose to eat at this kind of place…" sneered Kei as he looks at the whole ramen house disgustedly

"stop insulting this place or the owner might hear you…just order a ramen and stop blabbering around…" said Yuya as he elbowed Kei

"tss…ok, ok…what else can I do…? We're here already so I might as well order something to eat…" sneered Kei as he took the menu irritably

"arigatou for accepting my invitation…you can order whatever you like…" smiled Rein while looking at Kei, Daiki and Yuya

"douita…actually you don't really have to do this Rein-chan…we're happy to help you and be your friend so don't mind it…" smiled Yuya

"yosh…! Rein-chan, can I have the miso ramen…? The biggest serving that they could give please…" said Daiki as he puts down the menu that he was holding

"of course…" smiled Rein

"baka…! You're not even shy for ordering something like that…! you're really a glutton…" sighed Yuya

"but she said we can order whatever we want…" pouted Daiki

"I'll also have miso ramen…" said Kei coldly as he closed the menu that he was holding and put it at the table

After they finished eating ramen…

"arigatou for the treat Rein-chan…! That was really oishii~…!" exclaimed Daiki as he rubs his stomach

"douita…" smiled Rein

"can we please go home now…? I really can't stand being at this place even for just one more minute…" sneered Kei as he puts alcohol on his hands and looked all over the ramen house disgustedly

"man…! Stop being OC Kei-kun…! ok,ok let's go home now…it's already getting dark…" said Yuya

"so, I'll be heading this way…arigatou for today…! Jaa…!" winked Rein as she headed the other way and she part from them

"jaa…!" said Daiki and Yuya as they waved at her

"ikuzou…!" exclaimed Kei annoyingly as he grumpily stumps his foot on the ground as he walks away

"this guy really has attitude…" sighed Daiki and Yuya as they followed Kei

Behind the tree near them…

"it's payback time Rein…" smirked Shin who were watching them

The next day…

"ohayo…!" greeted Rein as she went inside the room

"ohayo Rein-chan…!" smiled Yuya

"O-HA-YO…!" chanted Daiki while pointing at Rein

"hmmmp…the troublemaker is here again…" sneered Kei as he shrugged his shoulders

"hey Kei-kun…! you're still calling Rein-chan a troublemaker even though she treated us for ramen yesterday…! Where is your sense of appreciation…?!" pouted Daiki while crossing his arms onto his chest

"that's why I'm calling her a troublemaker…! It's because she caused trouble to me again yesterday…! She brought us into a cheap ramen house so that's why I needed to take a one-hour bath just to make sure that the germs that I caught from that place were off my body…" sneered Kei

"so that's why you took so long in taking a bath last night…I thought you've got eaten by the toilet bowl or something…" laughed Daiki

"stop being too much clean to yourself…stop complaining like a brat there and just thank Rein-chan for treating us yesterday…" said Yuya

"whatever…" sneered Kei as he shrugged his shoulders then look outside the window

After their class, Yuya, Kei and Daiki were on their way home…

"hey kids…" smirked Shin who was leaning at the wall and waiting for Kei, Yuya and Daiki to arrive

"who are you…?!" exclaimed Daiki who didn't show any signs of being afraid at all

"let's just say that we knew Rein and we want her to see us…" smirked Hayato

"how'd you know Rein-chan…?! What do you want from her…?!" exclaimed Yuya as he glares at the four guys in front of them

"REVENGE…! Now get them…!" ordered Shin then Hayato, Ren and Yamato grabbed Yuya, Kei and Daiki's arms and took them inside their car

"hey…! Let me go…! That troublemaker…! This is her fault AGAIN…!" exclaimed Kei as he tries to release himself

They took Yuya, Kei and Daiki into an old warehouse which serves as their hang out place…

"now this will do it…you'll be the bait so that Rein will come here and we could take our revenge on her…" smirked Ren as he took pictures of Yuya, Kei and Daiki on his phone and send it to Rein

"what are you gonna do to Rein-chan…?! Why did you know her…?!" exclaimed Daiki

"don't you dare lay any finger on her…! She's a nice girl and very innocent so for sure she hasn't done anything bad to you…! Leave her alone…!" exclaimed Yuya

"urusai…! You don't know what you're saying so don't pretend as if you knew anything, you bastards…!" exclaimed Yamato as he kicked Yuya and Daiki at the stomach making them fall on the ground

"ittai…" coughed Daiki and Yuya as they were both suffering from pain

"Dai-kun…!Yuya-kun…! YOU…! How dare you do that to my friends…?!" exclaimed Kei as he grabs Yamato's collar

"what are you gonna do young boy…? You're no match to me…"smirked Yamato as he punched Kei at the jaw making him fall on the ground

As Rein was taking her way home, she felt her phone vibrating from her pocket…she quickly looked at it to see who was it…she was shocked when she opened the message with a picture of Yuya, Kei and Daiki attached to it…

"those bastards…! I knew they would be back with revenge but why should they have to involve my friends…! Damn them…!" exclaimed Rein as she puts her cell phone inside her pocket then she ran towards the place that was given to her…she took off her eyeglasses, whipped her hair back, pulled her sleeves of her coat up to her elbow and unbuttoned her coat…

At the warehouse…

"we'll not let you do any harm to Rein-chan…" coughed Daiki who was now full of blood, bruises and wounds as he tries to stand up and fight back

"URUSAI BAKERO…!" exclaimed Hayato as he punches Daiki

"Dai-kun…! YOU…! Stop acting non-sense…!" exclaimed Yuya as he tries to hit Hayato but Hayato quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it

"you punks…! We haven't done anything with you but why are you doing these to us…?!" exclaimed Kei

"this was part of our revenge on that stupid Rein so just wait until she went here…we'll crash her into pieces…!" smirked Shin

"go away from my friends, you stupid bastards…!" exclaimed Rein while walking towards them

"Rein-chan…?" asked Yuya, Kei and Daiki as they were trying to recognize the person who's walking in front of them because Rein's get up was different from her get up when she's at the school

"it is really Rein-chan…" uttered Yuya

"baka…! Why did you come here…?! Do you want to die in an instant…?!" exclaimed Kei

"I can handle this…" smirked Rein as she looks at Kei, Yuya and Daiki

"so you finally arrived…good, that we could start our revenge on you…" smirked Shin as the four of them attacked Rein at the same time

"I'll not let you go away from hurting and involving my friends…!" exclaimed Rein as she ran towards them and quickly punch Shin at the stomach…she then made a spin kick and it hit Hayato who was behind her…Ren was about to hit her by a steel chair but she immediately grabbed the steel chair and she hits Ren by that steel chair…Yamato tries to strangle her using his arms but Rein elbowed him at the stomach and then she punched him at the jaw…she beat those four punks again…

"these bastards never learn… smirked Rein as she now turns to her friends

"Rein-chan…" uttered Yuya and Daiki who were both shocked to what they've seen

"you…really…who are you…?!" uttered Kei who was also shocked to what he saw

"man…you saw everything…tsk,tsk,tsk…busted…" said Rein while scratching the back of her head, "but before I tell you everything, let me first cure your wounds at my house…it's not far from here…" said Rein as she took Yuya, Kei and Daiki at her unit

"gomen, it's a bit messy…" said Rein as they all entered her unit then she kicked the wrapper that was in front of her away

"a bit messy…?! You called this A BIT…?! Your unit looks like a house of garbage if you ask me…! look, there are wrappers of different foods everywhere…! Biscuit wrappers, junk food wrappers, cup noodles and even coke-in-can…! They're everywhere…! How can you manage to live at this kind of place…?! Are you a rat or something so that's why you loved this kind of environment…?!" exclaimed Kei as he looked at Rein's unit disgustedly

"Kei-kun, take back all that you've said…she might beat you if you made her mad…" whispered Daiki to Kei but Rein still managed to hear it

"I'm not going to beat you, ok…you're my friends so why would I beat you…" laughed Rein as she brings out her medicine kit then she starts curing the wounds of her friends

"seriously Rein-chan, who are you…? You looked total opposite of the Rein-chan that we knew…" said Yuya as Rein was curing his wounds

"yeah, the Rein-chan that we knew from school looks so geeky but the Rein-chan who was in front of us now was a cool-looking Rein-chan…you even got two pierce on your left ear…"noticed Daiki

"she's more of a delinquent student…but whoever you are, Fukuyama Rein or another person, you're still a troublemaker…" sneered Kei

Then Rein starts explaining them her situation…

"so that's how it was…now I understand…" said Yuya while nodding his head

"sugoi ne Rein-chan~ I always thought you were a clumsy baka but you're not…in fact, you're a granddaughter of a Yakuza leader…sugoi~…! You're really cool…!" said Daiki in amazement

"hey…am I really a clumsy baka…?" pouted Rein as she pushed the cotton she was holding onto Daiki's wound hard

"ittai…! Hey…! My wound…!" pouted Daiki while holding his wound

" so now I get it why your previous schools asked you to transfer school…it's because they would be in danger when you're around…look what happened to us…?we've beaten up by those punks…" sneered Kei

"Kei-kun…yamete…!" scolded Yuya

"that's why I'm here…I'm here to protect you from those bastards so don't worry…I'm not that clumsy as you think I am…" smirked Rein


End file.
